<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laced Skates by krispykreeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433498">Laced Skates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper'>krispykreeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SMPLIFE! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap’s feeling lonely on Valentines day, good thing for him he has a Niki Nihachu to keep him company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SMPLIFE! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laced Skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its a bit rushed but platonic valentines day dates are so /pos. also their friendship is just so :,) i love them so fucking much GOD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap is zoning out during class. Since there was a holiday coming up, the class is being taught on the history of Valentine's Day, rubbing in the fact that Sapnap didn’t have a Valentine. Now, Sapnap would love to call himself the cool, aloof eligible bachelor that breaks hearts everywhere he goes, but being honest, he wants to do all the cheesy and generic stuff those Hallmark couples do on February 14th. He just wants someone to look at him with those cartoon hearts popping around his face, he wants someone to look at him like he was that person’s whole galaxy. </p><p>Sapnap is painfully single for Valentine’s Day to say the least.</p><p>Niki caught sight of this and frowns. She knew, despite him being more introverted, that Sapnap really liked being with people. So being without anyone on the holiday that was literally about love itself? Yeah, it was probably taking a toll on him.</p><p>“Take me out on a date.”</p><p>Sapnap blinks his eyes in shock, zoning back in to see whoever asked him that, “Pardon?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Niki repeats, “Take me out on a date, Sapnap.”</p><p>“Uh, okay? Why though?” he responds, quirking a questioning eyebrow at his blonde-haired friend.</p><p>The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend. MC high’s corridors flood with students and there is a notable rush to get the hell out of school. Niki and Sapnap stay back, walking through the side of the hallways at a more leisurely pace.</p><p>“Because both of us are painstakingly single on Valentine’s Day,” she says, gripping her backpack’s strap, “Besides it’ll be fun.”</p><p>They reach the exit of the school, “What are we even going to do?” Sapnap asks.</p><p>“You can pick! Nothing too fancy, you know?”</p><p>“Alright then, see you later!”</p><p>Niki waves back at him, “See ya!”</p><p> </p><p>A knock rattles on Sapnap’s door and he scrambles down a flight of stairs to open it, “Hey Niki!”</p><p>“You ready?” She questions, her arms clasping behind her to hold something.</p><p>“Yup!” Sapnap cheers before noticing Niki’s hiding something, “Whatcha got there?”</p><p>She pulls out a single red tulip and lightly taps it against Sapnap’s forehead, “I brought a flower for you,”</p><p>Sapnap chuckles as shuts his door holding a bag of two skates. He offers his arm to Niki like those posh, snobby upper class people in movies, “Shall we go, m’lady?”</p><p>“We shall,” Niki answers, making her voice form into an exaggerated british accent before going back to her normal one, “Where are we going tonight?”</p><p>“You know that new ice skating rink that opened a few weeks ago?” he says, walking down the sidewalk to the aforementioned rink, “I was thinking that we could go and visit it for our ‘date’.”</p><p>The duo makes their way to the open-roof rink to find that it was completely empty. It was kind of… weird. It was almost deserted other than the two teens near the eastern entrance. The silent skating rink didn’t make a sound, Niki and Sapnap’s footsteps in the crunchy snow completely dissipating once they made them. A nearby light shone brightly onto the falling snow from the black sky, it was calming.</p><p>“God, it’s really… empty in here,” Niki proclaims, her eyes tracing the rows upon rows of empty bleachers.</p><p> “Yeah,” Sapnap agrees, “I was expecting more people considering how big this rink is,”</p><p>Niki ponders over this for a few seconds before a thought hits her head like a freight train, “How about we fill this place up?”</p><p>“Are we calling in the SMP?”</p><p>“We’re calling in the SMP.”</p><p>Sapnap pulls out his phone to ping everyone, it was 7:00 PM on Valentine’s Day, there was bound to be someone who comes.</p><p><b>sapnap</b><br/>
<i>@everyone</i> niki and i r at the new skating rink near my house any1 wanna come??? make sure to bring skates if u want to get on the ice</p><p><b>fundy</b><br/>
i can come!</p><p><b>BIG Q</b><br/>
same w me</p><p><b>dream</b><br/>
i’ll be there</p><p>He gets a few DM’s of agreement, Fundy, Karl, Dream and Alex were coming to the rink, “I think we got our problem sorted out, let’s go tie up our skates before they come,”</p><p>Sapnap takes out the two pairs of skates from his bag and ties Niki’s before doing his. The duo gets onto the ice and starts skating as SMP members start trickling in.</p><p>Dream skates onto the ice and body checks Sapnap in a hug, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sapnap!”</p><p>“Watch it, Dream!” Sapnap exclaims, “You almost brained yourself on the ice!”</p><p>Karl gets onto the ice, Alex with him and holding him in an absolute death grip, his knuckles turning white. Karl groans at the leech attached to his left arm, “Why did you even come here if you can’t even skate?”</p><p>“It’s been a while, okay?” Alex shrieks, almost falling face-forward and cracking his head on the ice as he stumbles, “I thought they would offer those plastic things that help you skate when I came here!”</p><p>The brunette laughs and glides over to Dream, Niki and Sapnap, “Could any of you volunteer to get rid of the leech attached to me?” he says, gesturing to the shaking boy on skates.</p><p>“I got this,” Dream offers, taking Alex, “Hold on, Q. You’re in for a ride.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widen, “Uh oh.”</p><p>Dream took off, skating fast on the ice rink with a screaming Alex trailing after him, “Dream I’m going to murder you one day!”</p><p>“Fundy! You made it!” Niki smiles, skating towards her friend to wrap him up in a hug, “I’m glad you’re here,”</p><p>“Same, although my skates are a little…” he trails off and looks down at his skates. He was wearing hot neon pink skates, “They’re Sally’s old ones, not a word about them if you want to live.”</p><p>Niki and Fundy start doing lazy loops around the rink while Karl and Sapnap try to chase after Dream, “I didn’t know your sister skated,” </p><p>“Yeah, Sally skates. She did it for like, a week before she decked someone with her helmet,”</p><p>“That’s hardcore as hell, not gonna lie.”</p><p>The two continue doing their loops before Dream crashes into the duo, leading Karl, Alex and Sapnap to do so as well, “Ow.”</p><p>Niki rolls her eyes and gets on her feet, “You can say that again,”</p><p>She offers her hand to Sapnap and pulls him up, the group of SMP member’s were moving to start skating again and so was Niki. Sapnap’s hand shoots out to stop her and with a soft smile he says, “Thank you, Niki.”</p><p>“No problem, you know I'd do anything for you” Niki grins, readjusting her hand so that she was holding Sapnap’s and taking off to catch up to their friends.</p><p>“Before the day ends, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sapnap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy valentines day dear readers, hope you all have a fantastic february 14th</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>